penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Slaad
Embedded in a slaad’s brain is a magic gem. Acquire it, and the slaad is yours to command. Slaadi In the Ever-Changing Chaos of Limbo, bits of forest and meadow, ruined castles, and isolated islands drift through a tumult of fire, water, earth, and wind. The foremost inhabitants of this inhospitable plane are the toad-like slaadi. Slaadi are undisciplined and have no formal hierarchy, although weaker slaadi obey stronger ones under threat of annihilation. The Spawning Stone. Long ago, Primus, overlord of the modrons, created a gigantic, geometrically complex stone imbued with the power of law. He then cast it adrift in Limbo, believing that the stone would bring order to the chaos of that plane and halt the spread of chaos to other planes. As the stone’s power grew, it became possible for creatures with ordered minds, such as modrons and githzerai, to create enclaves in Limbo. However, Primus’s creation had an unforeseen side effect: the chaotic energy absorbed by the stone spawned the horrors that came to be known as slaadi. Sages refer to Primus’s massive creation as the Spawning Stone for this reason. The slaadi wiped out every last modron enclave in Limbo. As creatures of utter chaos, slaadi loathe modrons and attack them on sight. Nonetheless, Primus stands by his creation and either doesn’t perceive the slaadi as threats or chooses to ignore them. Birth and Transformation. Slaadi have horrific cycles of reproduction. Slaadi reproduce either by implanting humanoid hosts with eggs or by infecting them with a transformative disease called chaos phage. Each color of slaad reproduces or transforms in a different way, with red slaadi spawning blue and green slaadi, and blue slaadi spawning red and green. Each green slaad undergoes a lifelong cycle of transformation into the more powerful gray and death slaadi. With each transformation, the slaad retains its memories. Shapechangers. Some slaadi can transform into the humanoid creatures from which they were originally spawned. These slaadi return to the Material Plane to sow discord in the guise of their former selves. Blue Slaad The bone hooks that protrude from the back of a blue slaad’s hands inflict a terrible transformative disease on humanoids wounded by them. This infection, called chaos phage, transforms its victim into a fully grown red slaad — or green slaad if the host was a spellcaster able to cast 3rd level spells or higher. Variant: Slaad Control Gems As a slaad emerges from the Spawning Stone, the stone magically implants a fragment of itself in the slaad’s brain. This fragment takes the form of a magic gem roughly the size and shape of a human child’s fist. The gem is the same color as the slaad. Another creature can use magic to draw forth a slaad’s gem and use it to subjugate the slaad. The slaad must obey whoever possesses its gem. If a slaad’s gem is destroyed, the slaad can no longer be controlled in this way. A slaad born from something other than the Spawning Stone has no gem in its brain, but it gains one if it ever comes into contact with the Spawning Stone. Slaadi on Limbo are attracted to the Spawning Stone, so most end up with a gem. A slaad with a control gem in its brain has the following additional trait. Control Gem: Implanted in the slaad’s brain is a magic control gem. The slaad must obey whoever possesses the gem and is immune to being charmed while so controlled. Category:Aberration Category:Monster Category:Lore